Today's executive has a number of choices for staying in touch with others. For instance, he may have voice mail, electronic mail (email), a cellular phone, a pager, a facsimile (fax), a personal digital assistant (PDA) and soon he may have a satellite phone or terminal. In addition, an executive can often have a home phone number, an office phone number, a cellular telephone number, a work fax number, a home fax number, a standard email address, a radio email address, a pager telephone number, a business standard mail address, a home mail address and soon may have a satellite phone number or email address. This confusing array of potential sources of messages often forces the modern executive to spend a great deal of time just to discover all his messages.
One solution that has been proposed is a single telephone number that travels with the user. In this solution the telephone number is fixed to the person and not to a physical location. While this may reduce the number of different telephone numbers, it will not help with email, pagers and many of the other ways in which a modern executive receives messages.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method that can bring order to the chaos of potential message sources.